The present disclosure relates to incorporating an unreasonable answer filter into a question answer system that filters out unreasonable answers within a set of answers prior to presenting the set of answers to a user.
A question answer system answers questions posed in a natural language format by applying advanced natural language processing, information retrieval, knowledge representation, automated reasoning, and machine-learning technologies. Question answer systems differ from typical document search technologies because document search technologies return a list of documents ranked in order of relevance to a word query, whereas question answer systems receive a question expressed in a natural language, seeks to understand the question in much greater detail, and returns a precise answer to the question.
Generally, question answer systems analyze a knowledge base to determine a set of candidate answers. The question answer systems then utilize multiple scorers that attempt to score each of the candidate answers based upon several different criteria. At times, question answer systems determine that a particular term is the correct answer because, for example, the term is in proximity to terms in the question on multiple occasions within the knowledge base.